Hate, Love, and Passion
by Emina Goddess
Summary: I had never really been one to worry over things. But that was probably because nothing happened to make me worry. But now, the person I was becoming was something to worry about. But only because other people didn't approve of what I was. It didn't matte
1. Chapter 1

"Sora!" Riku called from across the street. "Are you going to come to school or not? I don't want to have to wait for you all morning!" Riku looked over at me with an impatient scowl.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled over to him as I finally stepped down off the sidewalk and onto the street. "You shouldn't get to impatient Ku, you know how I am." I gave him the sweetest smile I could as I took one last step to put me right at his left side.

"You should also know how I am, Sora," Riku said in a soft and somewhat hinting whisper, "I don't like to be away from you."

I had frozen once I saw Riku lean down close to my face. I could feel his warm breath moving slowly across my cheek, and nose. I held my breath waiting for him to kiss me.

"Zo, you really shouldn't freak out like that anymore," Riku sighed and gave me a frustrated look. "We have kissed a half a dozen times now! Why are you still freaking out about it?!" He stalked off down the street.

It took me a minute to realize that I had once again upset Riku. It wasn't that I freaked out.. persay. I mean, my stomach freaked out all the time, even when Riku would hug me. But I can't help that. Butterflies are the fucking devil!

"Rikuuu," I pouted once I snapped out of my daze, "I'm not freaking out! It's just my stomach! I get ...butterflies.." I said under my breath while looking down at my feet.

"What was that?" Riku smirked at me. "I can't understand what you are saying when you mumble and look at the ground instead of talking TO me!"

I fumbled around with a few words in my head, trying to find the best thing to say. Instead I sprinted past Riku, yelling back to him "Oh, nothing! See you at school!" I clenched my fists and mentally punched myself in the face. I don't know why I couldn't just tell him what my problem was. Or maybe I couldn't because I didn't really know what it was..

I sighed as I finally reached the front of the school, hitching my backpack up on my shoulder and started to take a step into my least favorite place.

"Not so fast."

I found my face smashed into a hard chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. I could see a yellow and white vest overtop a skin tight black shirt. I could see very clearly the lines of Riku's chest. They were so defined. It took all I had not to reach out and run my fingertips across them. And then I looked up, at his thin but so beautiful face. His aquamarine eyes staring down at me with interest. His lips formed a small smirk, as they usually did when Riku looked at me. Why did he have to be so drop dead gorgeous?!

"Sora, are you in there?" Riku ran a his hand up the outside of my thigh and over my hip, letting it rest there.

I--uh--chest, lips-- What?" I shook my head and shut my eyes, keeping them tightly closed. What the fuck is my problem? Riku has been my friend for years! I shouldn't act like this around him! I regained my cool after a few minutes and looked back up at him to find his eyes wondering over my body. "Riku, we can't be this close.. people will see us." I grabbed his hand and pushed it away from my side.

"Oh, Sora! Why don't you want people to know about us?" He took a step back and then hung his head.

I watched him for a few moments, studying the hurt look on his face that I could just barely make out as it was covered by his long, shiny, blonde hair. "I'm just not ready to, Riku.. I thought you understood.." I grabbed his arm and turned him aroun as I started to walk toward the open door of the school. "We need to get to class, can we talk more about this tonight at the beach?"

Riku looked over at me with a smile. "Of course, Zo." And then he jumped over the few steps and was down the hall and around the corner in a matter of seconds.

I sighed and walked slowly up the steps and made my way to my first class. For once I was glad Riku was a grade ahead of me. I didn't want to have to see the look that he was bound to have on his face. Hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him. I never do..

I walked through the door of Professor Xigbar's classroom and took my seat next to Roxas. Other than Riku, he was my best guy friend. I turned to him, "How a--" I stopped when I finally realized Roxas was not even in his seat. I sat back straight, and stared at the blackboard. I wonder if Roxas is alright..

And then about 20 minutes into class, my question was answered. I hadn't been paying attention in class at all. I was too busy thinking about the situation between Riku and I earlier in front of the school. But my focus went immediately to Roxas as he sat down next to me, breathing fast, hair a mess(well, more of a mess than normal) and blood oozing from his lip and nose.

"Oh god, Roxas!" I whispered to him out of the corner of my mouth. "Who did it this time?! I swear I am going to kill them all!"

"Sora.." Roxas mumbled. "Just don't worry about it.." He shut his mouth and continued to wipe the crimson liquid running from his nose and wiping it on his pantleg.

I opened my mouth to say something, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a lone tear trailing down his now red and slightly bruised cheek. I shut my mouth and turned my full attention back to the front of the room where Xigbar was pointing out some sentence on the chalkboard.

I wanted to keep talking to Roxas, but I didn't want him to cry anymore than he was. So, I kept my mouth shut until the end of class. Once class was over I gently grabbed Roxas by the hand and drug him into the hall. We found ourselves lost in the crowd of students. I drug him to the bathroom and pulled him inside.

With his hand still in mine, limp as it may be, I gave it a gently squeeze and walked over to the little chair sitting in the corner. I sat him down it before dropping my bag off my shoulder and began digging around inside it. I finally pulled out a tiny bottle of potion and a small cloth. I dabbed some of the potion on the cloth and began to clean the wounds on the boys face.

When I was done cleaning his wounds, Roxas quietly thanked me, stoof up, and walked out of the bathroom door. Before the door closed, I watched him disapper back into the crowd, his head down, and a frown on his flawless face.

I gathered my things back up and threw my bag back over my shoulder before standing and heading toward the door to head back into the halls. I stopped when I saw Riku come out of the stall closest to the door.

"Who was it this time?" He asked me, a cold look on his face.

I knew it wasn't at me, but still I seemed to shrink back before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say who it was." I whispered back to him. "He just told me not to worry about it. I was going to ask him more, but I saw that he was already crying." I set my bag back down and leaned on the edge of the sink, looking into the mirror.

I watched as Riku's slim but beautiful figure moved behind me, and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and then watched as he began to lay his head on my shoulder. I gently moved his hands away from my body and then pulled away from him. I frowned as I looked at his hurt face for the 3rd time today.

"This is exactly why I don't want people to know, Riku."

I picked up my bag again and walked past Riku slowly. I pulled open the door and looked back at Riku. He was now in the position I had been in. He was leaning on the counter, staring at himself in the mirror. I stepped out of the door and I myself disappeared into the crowd of students. The ones who kept discriminating, hurting, beating, and putting us down.

The 'gay' people.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku's POV

I hadn't talked to Sora since the whole bathroom scene. And I was kind of dreading to. I knew that was why he didn't want anyone to know about us. Or just that he was that way. But I also want him to understand, that I would never let anything like that happen to him.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. Yes! We only had 10 more minutes until the bell rang for lunch. I would talk to Sora some there! I gathered my things so I was ready to jet out of the room as fast as I could.

"Wow, are you in a hurry?" I heard someone ask. I turned to stare at a boy with blonde spikey hair. He had a stupid smile plastered on his face and was staring at me as I held my backpack tight to my chest.

"Oh, hey Demyx." I said. "Yeah, I wanna get to the lunch room as fast as I can so I can talk to Sora." I wondered if I had said a little too much because Demyx gave me a weird look. "I mean, we are working on this project together and I want to ask him when he wants to work on it."

"Doesn't he live like, right next door to you?" Demyx asked me with a confused look.

"Well yeah, but I want to ask him now. So if he doesn't go straight home after school, I will know." I gave him a little smile and then turned back to watch the clock.

I heard Demyx let out a soft chuckle and out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head.

I wonder.. what that is all about. Oh well. The bell rang and I leaped from my seat and out the classroom door, sprinting toward the lunchroom. Professor Xemnas always let his students out early. Well ok, not all his students. Just Sora's class. For some reason he had a very strong liking for them. Which was also weird, he hated most everyone else.

And the moment I stepped into the lunchroom I was ready to fight. I ran toward the scene unfolding in front of me and took my place in front of Sora who was in his place in front of Roxas.

"Just stay the fuck away from him!" I heard Sora yell from behind me. "He didn't do anything to you!" He choked out the last words.

I looked behind me and down at Sora. His face was red and a few tears were running down his face. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, shaking furiously.

I just wanted to reach down and grab them and pull him into my arms and make everything better. But I knew that I couldn't let that happen. Instead I turned my head back in the direction of the big brown haired guy and his two slackies. The girl with somewhat short choppy blonde hair, and the other an ugly guy with long dirty blonde hair. Lexaeus, Larxene, and Vexen. I knew it had to have been them.

"Back the fuck off you guys!" I said under my breath, my own fists clenched into fists but more ready to throw a punch if needed.

"Oh, you got Riku to defend you know queer?" Larxene laughed as she looked around me to Roxas. "How pathetic."

"Well, how splendid," Vexen said evily, "more people to beat to a pulp." He looked over to Lexaeus. "You ready to kick some queer ass, boss?" He smirked and then looked back to us.

"There will be no such thing happening." A cold and flat voice said from beside us.

We all turned and found ourselves staring at the tall frame of Riku's older brother, Sephiroth. We watched as his eyes darted from both groups and then as they settled on Lexaeus and his slackies. His eyes in slits, hair brushing against his thighs. Now Sehpiroth was something to behold.

"You see," Sephiroth spoke calmly, "I wouldn't mind but now my brother is involved. I just don't see it happening anytime soon now. Be on your way." Sephiroth kept his eyes on them and then the three of them turned around and waltzed out of the lunchroom.

I turned to Sephiroth to thank him, but he was already walking away. Well, thanks..?

"Don't mention it, brother. Keep your friends out of trouble. I don't like making a scene. Don't expect this to happen again." And then with that he disappeared, hair fluttering behind him.

I quickly turned to Sora and Roxas. Sora was sitting on the floor with Roxas next to him. There was another cut on Roxas' lip. It was on the other side this time. Poor kid..

I didn't really feel like being in school anymore after that. So, I grabbed Sora and Roxas by the arm, marched over to the lunch table we were usually gathered around and stopped in front of a ball of spikey red hair. I smiled as he looked up at me then his eyes wandered over Sora. Finally, his eyes darted to the small frame of Roxas, slightly hidden behind Sora. His mouth dropped some but he quickly closed it and looked back to me.

"We're skipping the rest of the day, Axel." I said to him firmly.

"You don't tell me what I am going to be doing." Axel hissed at him. "Got it memorized?" He smirked up at me. "But alright! Let's go!" He gathered his stuff and darted out of the lunchroom.

I let go of the other boys arms and followed behind Axel quickly. I caught up to him in no time and stopped him.

Axel turned to me. "Holy shit! What happend to him, Riku?!" He fumed, and then started pacing back and forth. "God, his sweet and sexy face..." He snapped out of it and then looked back toward the school at the boys. "I don't think Roxas likes me. He seems afraid."

"He isn't afraid of YOU, Axel." I said quietly. "He is just afraid of finding another person who wants him dead just because he likes dick." He laughed somewhat after that but then stopped abruptly. "You need to get closer to him. Make him feel safe around you." I pushed some of the hair out of eyes. "Don't scare him off."

I walked back toward Sora and Roxas, leaving Axel to stare at the back of my head. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. I knew how much he wanted to just strip the blonde down to nothing and ravish his small frame.

"Soo..." Axel cooed as he walked back toward us. "Where is it that we are going?" He winked at me and then averted his eyes back to Roxas. "Heya Roxas." He smirked and slid between Sora and Roxas so that he could stand next to him. "I'm Axel. And I would very much like to take you to my room, lay down on my bed, remove every article of our clothing, and then make love to you. For hours." He smiled down at Roxas.

I watched as Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. He went slightly white but a bright shade of red came to his cheeks and he looked down at the ground. Axel then dipped down and slowly ran his lips over the boys cheek. "My my, someone sure is breathing fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Axel POV

I walked next to Riku, keeping my eye on the small boy on the other side of Sora before I finally spoke again.

"How about, we all go back to my place?" I piped up, looking back and forth between them all. "I do live by myself after all."

"That sounds good to me." Both Riku and Sora said.

I looked back over to Roxas and saw that he was currently licking at one of the cuts he had on his lip. I watched as his tongue flicked in and back out of his mouth a few times before Sora nudged him. My eyes darted to Roxas' eyes. They were lost in a sea of beautiful blue but also a lot of pain.

I frown formed on my lips as I stopped walking and let Sora get a step ahead before I stepped back up between him and Roxas. I gently grabbed his hand and gave a gentle tug for him to stop. I looked over to Riku and lifted an eyebrow at him. He gave me a quick look before grabbing Sora by the hand and pulling him forward.

"Buuttt what?" Sora whined and looked back to Roxas.

"He is fine with me, Sora." I said calmly yet firmly.

All the while Roxas left his hand in mine. Not pulling away and slightly tightening his grip around my hand every few seconds.

I looked away from Riku and Sora, my eyes moving to look down at Roxas. I smiled at him and watched as he smiled too, the pink returning to his cheeks. I chuckled and then reached down, grabbing his other hand, holding it tight in mine. And then again, I watched as Roxas began to lick at a cut on his lip. I bit my lip as it felt like something pulled at my heart.. but then it felt like something was about to poke right out of my pants.

"How about I lick at that for a while, Rox?" I smirked and lifted his chin up some so I could look into his eyes.

"Uh.. I.. uhm.." He stopped and just stood there frozen.

I took my chance and dipped down toward his face once more, and pressed my lips gently against his. My tongue slid between our lips and I felt around for the cut on his lip. Upon finding it I began running my tongue slowly along it. My arms slipped around his waist and I pulled him against my body, deepening the kiss as I did.

Sora POV

"Are you sure that Roxas is ok with Axel?" I pouted. It was now 2 hours later and we were still just sitting in Riku's room.

"Zo, he is fine." Riku sighed and then laughed a little bit. Then he stood up and walked over to his bed, taking a seat next to me.

I was about to get up and move but decided that I couldn't stand to see that hurt look on Riku's face one more time. I stayed where I was not moving then looked over to see Riku smiling.

"Zo, can we try a little something?" Riku whispered, moving closer to me. "I promise it will be ok."

Smiling I answered him under my breath. "I guess.. just... uh. Yeah. We can." I laughed then scooted a little closer to him.

Riku gently grabbed my hips and pulled me down the bed some as he stood up to give me room. He lifted my legs up off the floor and turned me so I was now laying on the bed. I froze a little, heat flaring in my cheeks. Riku smiled down at me again before removing his shirt.

I started at his body. I started from the waist and blushed as i stared a little too long there, admiring the fine lines that kept narrowing before disappearing underneath his pants. I started moving my eyes farther up his body. Going over every small bump from his abs, and then finally up to his face.

He swung a leg overtop of me and then sat down on my waist and then dipped down quickly and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt his hands slide up my waist and then up over my chest, finally finding their way up to cup both of my cheeks.

My body just instantly reacted and my hands wrapped up around his neck, and I pushed my lips back against his.

And that is how we stayed until finally Axel and Roxas showed back up...


End file.
